The Walking Dead Survivors (Telltale Season 1)
The Walking Dead Survivors is a group of random people trying to survive in the zombie apocalypse. The group first came to be when former history teacher and convicted criminal Lee Everett and Clementine, a girl he previously saved from her home, met up with Kenny, a former fisherman, and his wife, Katjaa, and child, Kenny Jr. (whom they nicknamed "Duck") at Hershel Greene's farm, though they were soon kicked off by Hershel, angered that they didn't save his son Shawn when they had the chance. They made their way to Savannah in order to get to Kenny's boat and get to a safer place but were forced to stop in a town after their car ran out of gas and were attacked by walkers soon after, only to be saved by fellow survivors Glenn, Doug, and Carely, much to the disdain of Lilly and her father Larry. Soon a fight breaks out between Larry who thought Duck was bitten by the zombies and wanted to kick him out, and Kenny who obviously didn't want his son to be thrown out of the safety of the store they were in. They quickly escaped the store, but not after losing Carely/Doug (depending on the player's decision). Weeks later and Glenn left in search for his friends, college student Ben joined them after his friends were killed in a zombie attack, and tensions began to rise as a power struggle came to be between Kenny and Lilly after the group settled in an abandoned motel. This struggle began to escalate after Larry's death after they were captured by cannibals. Kenny and Lilly kept arguing whether not to leave the motel, but they were ultimately forced to leave after a group of bandits attacked them. They continued traveling to Savanna, losing Doug/Carely, Lilly, Duck, and Kaatja, and being joined by Omid, Christa, Ben, and Molly. The group eventually fell apart during a mission to save a kidnapped Clementine, during which most either died, or left the group, leaving only Christa, Omid (if he survived), and Clementine. Battle vs. Night of the Living Dead Survivors (by Affectos) Three months passed between ‘A New Day’ and ‘Starved for Help’. During those months, the Walking Dead Gang was desperate for survival…even if they had to leave Macon on occasion for supplies… Lily loaded her Winchester 70 as the RV rolled across the countryside, “I don’t like it…we’re too far from the motor inn. Kenny, turn back.” Kenny glanced back at her from the driver’s seat, “You know as well as anyone Lily that Macon is running out of supplies. We’ve just about cleaned out the drugstore and there nothing left anywhere else.” Carley nodded from the passenger’s seat, “Not to mention the place is overrun by more and more Walkers every day. It’s all the more reason why we have to leave. “ Lily began to stand up, but Lee cut in. “Not now Lily, we can argue about this later.” Lee set his fire axe down on the RV’s table as he sat down, “But Kenny does have a point, we’ve pretty much cleaned out the drugstore and supplies are few and far between. We need to start looking in other places.” Lily sighed in reluctant agreement. “What’s that over there?” Carley glanced at the large farmhouse that was coming over the hill, “It’s...a farmhouse. There might be supplies in there.” Kenny shrugged as he looked at the house, “It’s as good a shot as any...” (image:orange.pngimage:orange.pngimage:orange.pngimage:orange.png) ---- “For the last time Harry, the answer is no!” “You’re making a mistake Ben. Don’t make me take it from you.” Ben, Barbra, Harry, Tom, and Judy had been stuck in the house for over a week now, and tempers weren’t getting any calmer. Between Harry’s temper and Barbra’s state of mind, Ben was looking for anyway to get out of this house. “I’m about ready to go back into the basement.” Harry said as he sat down onto the couch, fuming to himself. Ben glared at him, “You know as well as I do that’s a deathtrap. Now give me a hand with the boards. Who knows when those things will come back.” “I’ve said it before,” Harry said looking up, “Just give me the damn rifle and we have a deal.” Tom and Judy walked in holding to one another. Glancing at Ben, Tom spoke up, “Ben, is there anything that we can do to help?” Harry huffed from the couch, “Unless you can get us the hell out of here, then forget it.” Ben glared at Harry as he handed Tom a hammer, “You can help me re-enforce the doors. If even one of those things manages to make inside…” but before he could finish, the sound of an engine reached the ears of the survivors, cutting him short. “What’s that?” Judy ran to the window facing the road and peeked through the cracks, “Ben! Ben, you’re going to want to see this…” Rushing to the window, Ben looked through the boards to see an RV park neaby the farmhouse. There were still other survivors out there, and they had transportation” “This could be our way out of here…” Ben announced to the others, “There’s a group of more survivors with an RV.” By this point, all four of them were looking out at it as four people exited the vehicle each of them armed with weapons. “Damnit…” Ben muttered under his breath, “They’re armed…okay, if we don’t threaten them, maybe-“ “Forget that Ben,” Harry said as he bolted for the rifle that Ben had left by the fireplace, “None of your plans have worked, and I’m not willing to go through with another of your plans. I say we take the damn RV and get the hell out of here!” Ben turned to go after him, but Harry leveled the Winchester with him, “Don’t try to stop me Ben. We’re getting out of here.” (image:grey.pngimage:grey.pngimage:grey.pngimage:grey.png) ---- “This had better be worth it…” Lily said as she stuck a hatchet into a belt loop, “Let’s just search the place and get out of here.” As far as Lee could see, there was no sign of life in the boarded-up farmhouse, but something didn’t feel right, why board up the house if you were going to abandon it? “Lee,” Carley walked up alongside, gazing at the house as well, “We should check it out, maybe there’s food and supplies inside.” Lee smiled at her, “What about batteries? Think you’ll be able to handle those?” Carley turned to him, “Really? You’re not going to drop it, are you?” “Hell ya!” Lee and Carley turned to see Kenny by the barn, working an old-fashioned gas pump, “There’s still fuel in here! Enough to get us to Savannah!” Lily shot him a cold glare from the RV, “We are not going to Savannah. We are fine where we are at the motor inn.” She looked at Lee for a response, “Right Lee?” Lee was about to open his mouth when a gunshot rang out, hitting the side of the RV, barely missing Lily, “What the hell?” he and Carley ran behind the RV for cover as Kenny crouched behind the fuel pump. Carley pulled out her Beretta pistol as she peeked around the hood, “I guess this place isn’t as abandoned as we thought…” she fired off a round towards the house, but only hit the siding. Lily aimed through her scope the balding man who was shooting at them from the bottom floor of the house, “My turn.” With a pull of her trigger, the man was thrown away from the window. (-1 NotLDimage:grey.png) ---- Ben watched as Harry got shot in the head as the rifle clattered to the floor, “Damn it Harry…” he looked at Judy and Tom, “Tom, get the revolver from the desk. Judy, go upstairs and start throwing Molotov’s at them. Who knows how willing they are to kill.” ---- Lee crept out from behind the RV as Kenny stood up, “Are they trying to kill us? Every Walker within half a mile are most likely headed here as we speak.” Carley glanced up at Lily as she re-cocked the rifle, “Was it just him? Or were there more?” “No, there were a few more inside, but they don’t look too well armed.” Lily said as she climbed down from the ladder, “We could take this place if we wanted.” Carley shrugged as she walked over to her, “Maybe we could reason with them, get some gas and supplies and leave.” Kenny shook his head as he picked up his rifle that he had rested up against the gas pump, “No way Carley, if these people want a war, then they’ll get one.” As he went to prime his rifle, a Molotov came flying out of one of the upper windows and crashed right next to Kenny, setting not only him ablaze, but also causing the entire gas pump to explode, throwing the others away. (-1 WDG image:orange.png) “KENNY!” Lee yelled as he watched the fire billow up from the earth. Another Molotov came flying out again, but the aim was off, hitting off to the right of the last throw, setting the barn on fire. Carely shook her head in disbelief, “Oh God…who are these people?” Lily took up her rifle, “Whoever they are, they’re going to regret attacking us…we’re going in.” As they cautiously approached the house, a single shot rang out from inside, but hit one of the boards blockading the window. Reaching the door, Lee swung and landed a hefty blow to the door, cracking it enough for Lee to kick it in. Breaking in, their attention was drawn to a female voice coming down the steps, “Ben, I’m out of molo-“ two bullets from Carley’s Beretta found her chest, causing her to tumble down the steps. (-1 NotLDimage:grey.png). Lee gave her an approving nod, but as she returned his smile, several shots rang out as Carley collapsed to the floor as the blood drained from her head. (-1 WDGimage:orange.png). Lee and Lily Dove for cover behind the couch as another shot rang out over their heads. Lily blindly fired the Winchester over the couch, but hit the doorframe that Tom was hiding behind. Tom tried to fire again, but heard the infamous click of the empty gun. Taking her chance, Lily tossed the Winchester aside and pulled out the hatchet as she charged Tom. Lee tried to yell after her, but Lily reached Tom first, striking the hatchet into his neck, dropping him to the ground. (-1 NotLDimage:grey.png) As she stood back up, a hammer came from the other side of the door, frame colliding with her skull, sending her sprawled on the ground. (-1 WDGimage:orange.png) Lee jumped up with the fire axe still in hand as Ben entered the door way with the bloody hammer in hand, “Just leave, I don’t want to have to do this. No one else has to get hurt.” Lee shook his head, “You should’ve thought about that before you began shooting at us!” With a great heave, Lee swung the axe down at Ben, but he jumped out of the way as it crashed into the floor, trapping it. Realizing that he had dropped the hammer, Ben quickly grabbed a nearby board and swung it at Lee, knocking him to the floor, dazed. As the world came into focus, Lee saw the other man going for the hammer he had dropped. Quickly pulling out the butcher cleaver from his belt, he quickly got up and dove for him, hacking the blade into Ben’s back, causing him to recoil in pain. Lee then shoved him to the ground and planted the cleaver in his head, finishing him off. (-1 NotLDimage:grey.png) Lee knew he had to keep moving in spite of the deaths of his friends. Gathering up all the food and supplies he could find on the bottom floor, he headed upstairs to see what else he could find. As he reached the top landing, he heard a soft sobbing from one of the rooms. Following it with his cleaver ready, he cautiously opened a door to find a blonde woman sitting on the floor, crying. As he walked up to her, she looked up at him, “You…you’re not Ben…Who are you?” Y: “I’m sorry…” Barbra [[image:grey.png]] X: “'I’m here to take you somewhere safe.” Barbra '''B: “'Ben isn’t coming back…” Barbra '''A: … There Winner: The Walking Dead Survivors Expert's Opinion 'Affectos's Feelings: '"The dead don't kill their own...It's the living you should be afraid of..." The crazy lady said it best, in the zombie apocalypse, the team that works together the best is going to survive the longest. In addition to having more modern weaponry, Lily and Kenny weren't fully at each other's throats yet, it was Kenny's (and possibly Lee's) choice to kill Larry that drove the wedge between the two of them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors